


Ace of Spades

by A-Mind-Full-of-Music (kaylasong11)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Ace is a BAMF, Batman is a jerk, Drug Use, Gangs, Guns, Idk what people's triggers are so just keep an eye out, Multi, No idea what I'm doing, Strippers, Trigger Warnings, Ugh, Violence, lots of characters, non abusive Joker, some only mentioned - Freeform, this ship, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylasong11/pseuds/A-Mind-Full-of-Music
Summary: Her mother gave her up.Her father had no idea she was born.And The Joker doesn't know why he took her in.Ace was raised by the Clown King and Queen of Crime for as long as she could remember. And she wouldn't have had it any other way.But as she gets older the world is darker and more twisted than she thought, but hey, What doesn't kill you makes you stranger.This is the story of The Princess of Gotham's Underground.The Daughter of The Joker and Harley Quinn!





	1. Chapter One

As much as the other criminals of Gotham would hate to admit it, The Joker was in charge. 

Not to say he would use the others as muscle or goons on a regular basis, but it was a near thing. 

He owned any room he entered, and held it with his predatory presence. 

And he basked in it. 

So when Catwoman called a meeting of all the bigwigs of the Gotham Underground, he had to attend. 

But that didn't mean he couldn't make an entrance. 

He didn't even begin getting ready until he had to be there in ten minutes. But thirty minutes later he was there, hair perfectly slicked and purple jacket over a white dress shirt. If the King was making an appearance, he was looking the part. 

He walked up to the doors of The Iceberg, the only slightly-passable-as-a-club Oswald Cobblepot owned. 

Gus and Frost, his newer and more trusted goons, close behind. 

The doors opened and the cheap Jazz Music stopped, as did the chatter. 

The Joker smiled, “Evening everyone. Don't let me...interrupt anything.” 

“Mister J! How nice of you to grace us with your presence.” A reedy voice sounded. And The Joker turned to see the fat, balding, ugly mug of Cobblepot himself. 

“Penguin! Good to see ya.” 

“You’re late, J.”

“Late is for other people Ozzie.” He growled, “and anyways, I was busy with some of your rogue birds. Tried to inconvenience me.” He walked over to the now terrified man, “Or maybe, not so rogue.” Cobblepot gulped, “Don't try to jack my shit again, birdbrain, or it will be more than your man that get their throats slit and a bullet in their brain.” 

“Of course.” He murmured and The Joker grinned.

“Good!” He straightened up and walked past him, “We're in The Lounge I presume.” 

After a moment the music started up again and the hum of people chatting started in full force. 

The three men walked to the large black and white doors that hid The Lounge from the ‘normal’ people. 

It was really just a poker room where Russian Roulette was a rule for the game. The meeting place for Gotham’s Cesspool. 

He opened the doors and the gathered Criminals looked up, “Well well well! Look at this! All of us gathered here!” He let his arms drop, “You better have a good reason for interrupting me kitty.” He stared daggers at the brunette woman. 

She was holding something, “I just figured you would be offended if you weren't invited.” 

“You wouldn't be wrong.” He sneered before walking to the couch in the corner and sitting, Gus and Frost followed, leaning against the wall. 

“Well, since we're all here finally, we can start.” Poison Ivy sighed, “What have you got Selina.” 

Selina bit her lip and then stood, “I have made a mistake. A monumental one. I know you have probably noticed I haven't been in Gotham for almost a year… There is a reason for that...and this is it.” She extended the thing in her arms and pulled away the blanket covering it. 

“What is that?” Penguin squawked as he entered the room. 

“It’s a baby….Selina...who’s the father?” Ivy asked. 

The Joker chuckled. Catwoman had a little kitten. 

“I don't have to say, but I can't keep her and I don't want her growing up without someone raising her right. So, I’m giving her over to...whoever wants her.” She put the baby in the center of the table, “Decide amongst yourselves. I’m leaving permanently.” She looked at Ivy and then nodded, “Have fun.” And she was gone. 

There was a moment of silence before Penguin growled, “Well I don't have time to look after Kitty Cat’s spawn!” 

“Well I can't take her! I live in my mother’s basement!” Ed piped up.

The Joker was about to walk out when an idea struck him. He would need an heir eventually, and there was no woman who would ever give him one...plus with this little thing he would be able to make her exactly how he wanted. 

But he couldn't raise a baby 

Then again, Gus had seven younger siblings. J was sure he could help out. 

But again, The Clown King of Crime raising a little brat….

“I’ll take her.” The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

Every pair of eyes or otherwise turned to him in complete shock. 

Even Gus and Johnny were gaping at the Clown King. 

“I’ll take the kid.” 

He stood up and walked to the table. The silence was palpable. He looked at the blue eyed blob of a baby and grinned. She smiled back. 

“She’s perfect.” He looked over at Gus, “Grab it and let’s go.” He looked at the gathered criminals, “If you’ll excuse us,” he then turned and left while a voice in the back in his head groaned, ‘What the actual fuck J.’ 

He didn't have an answer for it.


	2. Chapter Two

The kid was crying again. 

He hadn't had a moment's rest in who fucking knows how long because of the little brunette brat. 

For the first year she had been fine. She smiled and cooed and would only cry when J left her alone for too long. But he had things to do. Just because he had a baby now didn't mean he could neglect his territory or his suppliers or dealers. Not to mention he was still trying to find a star dancer for his best club. 

Right now, the title was held by a redhead who called herself Ruby. She was good, and a good relief when he needed it, but she was a complete bitch to work with. 

However, no one else could bring in money like Rubes. 

The kid’s blubbering quickly escalated to screaming and J snapped the pencil in his hand, “GUS!” 

“I’ve got ‘er boss.” The gruff reply came and after another five minutes the screaming stopped. 

J rolled his eyes, the thing was sensitive and only seemed to like him or Gus, so when one of them wasn't there, she would cry, and even then sometimes she would howl for hours.

But he found solace in the fact that someday soon, the damn kid would be his number one and his heir. 

He looked at the pencil and growled, “third one today.” He stood up and walked around the room, he had an entire tub of pencils now. Jacked from an Office Supply store.

He grabbed one of the packages and returned to his desk. 

He drew one of the yellow utensils out and pulled out his knife. He didn't use sharpeners. Too...lazy. Plus, with a knife he controlled how he carved. 

He should probably name the kid. 

But he didn't want to get too attached to it. He didn't know if he could take the screaming anymore. 

‘You chose this J. You have to pay the price. And admit it. She is kinda cute.’

As true as that was, he also couldn't do anything with her. She was too little to hold anything remotely sharp without almost stabbing herself or trying to eat it. And still needed her food given to her. Gus was good with her as he had expected, and she didn't seem to like anyone else. 

So if something went wrong for J she would have at least one person there for her. 

He finished with the pencil and returned to drawing up plans. Someday he would name her. 

And someday...she would be so...good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Kudos & Subscribe!!!!!


	3. Chapter Three

“Dadda!” The little three year old girl beamed as she blubbered out the words crawling towards him. 

“Very good, sweetums” The Joker chuckled. 

The two were in the living room, he was watching Seinfeld and the little one had been staring at the ceiling, something she did often. 

It almost seemed, mundane, dare he think it, Domestic. 

Just a dad raising his kid. 

But this dad had green hair, chalk colored skin, tattoos and a grill. And looked nothing like the daughter. 

The little one crawled to his side and cooed, “Daddy.” 

He smiled and pulled her onto his chest. She burrowed into him and fell asleep, he chuckled and closed his eyes. 

“Boss?” 

He growled and opened his eyes, “What, Frost?” 

“Penguin’s pulling his shit again and trying to jack some of the new stuff.” 

J groaned and sat up, much to the protest of the kid, “I’m sorry baby. Daddy has to take care of business.”

“Daddy get pengu?” The toddler asked. 

“Yeah, baby.” He nodded setting her on the couch and put on a kid cartoon. He looked back at frost, “Tell Gus he’s on duty.” 

“Yes Boss.” 

The two left and the room and Gus entered, sitting next to the little girl, who promptly climbed onto his lap, “Gussie!” 

“Hey sweetheart!” He smiled and hugged her. 

Hopefully the Boss would be back soon. 

♦️♠️♦️♠️♦️♠️♦️♠️♦️

Johnny returned home and found Gus and the kid fast asleep. 

He almost didn't want to tell them what had happened. 

But the Boss wasn't coming home tonight. And they had to know, “ ‘Ey. Gus.” 

The large man startled awake, “Frost! Where’s J?” 

“He’s...Bats got ‘im.” 

“No!”

“Yeah. Penguin set us up. He sent us there and tipped off the bat and the cops. We were overwhelmed and J sent half of us out. He told me to tell you to watch her, ‘cause he’ll be back.” He sat next to the slumbering toddler and her guardian, “So we’re on our own ‘till he gets back.” 

“So we’re taking care of the kid until he pulls his ass out of Arkham?” 

“Basically.” 

The little one just snuggled closer to Gus, “Well, shit.”


	4. Chapter Four

The boys called her ‘Baby J’ and that was what she knew. She was four now, could walk on her own and hold intelligent conversations. Frost started to teach her how to read and Gus would tuck her in at night. However they never let her forget who her father was and that he loved her and was coming back for her.

It was the same day J had taken her home when J finally came back. 

Gus and Johnny were sitting on the couch whispering while Baby J was staring at the TV. 

The Door opened and a pair of crazy laughing voiced echoed. One of them the three knew but the other was higher and unfamiliar. 

“SWEETIE! DADDY'S HOME!” The Joker cackled. 

The little girl sat up and turned towards the door. She spotted bright green hair and leapt towards her father. 

The Joker grinned and walked quickly to her. He swept her into his arms, “HEy Pumpkin,” the little girl giggled as he spun her around. 

“OH MY GOD! PUDDIN’! YOU HAVE A BABY?” The little one’s blue eyes landed on the owner of the other voice. She was white blonde and pale with a wide smile and blue eyes, “She’s ADORABLE!” 

“Isn't she just?” He smiled. 

“What's her name?” The woman asked.

J paused, “She doesn't really have one,” he looked from the Woman to the Girl, “I never really thought she needed one.” 

“Every little princess needs a name!” She opened her arms and J handed her the little one, “Can I name her?” the little girl stared at the Woman.

She wasn't sure she liked her. But she looked like Daddy...so that must make her mommy?

“Sure Harley Girl.” J smiled. 

“How about...LUCY!” Harley smiled at the girl. 

“Lucy...Lucy...it suits her.” J looked at his daughter, “Do you like that name sweetheart?” 

“Yes Daddy.” Lucy nodded and smiled. 

Harley put Lucy down and the girl walked to her father, “Did you miss me while you were on vacamation?”

“Of course I did sweetums!” J responded, “And now we have one more member of our little family.”


	5. Chapter Five

Lucy was perfect. 

That was the only way J could put it. 

She had grown up and was smart as a whip, beautiful and charming. A perfect Princess for his Queen and himself. 

He watched as the gorgeous blonde showed the now blue haired ten year old how to do some sort of complex gymnastic move. 

The girl watched and then did it herself, flipping quickly and landing solidly. 

Harley cheered and clapped, “NICE JOB BABY GIRL!” 

“Thanks mom.” She smiled. 

“You’re really improving Luce.” J nodded in agreement. 

“Daddy!” The kid squealed before running to her father and into his arms, “I missed you!” 

“I know pumpkin. I missed you too.” 

“Why don't you go find Gus and tell him to grab us some chinese, sugarbear?” Harley smiled. 

The blue haired girl looked at her father who nodded his approval. She kissed her father on the cheek and then sprinted out of the room. The Joker watched her go and then turned to his Harley Quinn, “Well well baby doll,” he purred standing and walking to her, “Di’ja have a good time without me?” He slid his hands around her waist. 

“Not at all Puddin’ ” Harley sighed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, “I missed you so much, and tonight, you’ll know exactly how much.” She winked and he chuckled pulling her into a kiss. 

“HE SAYS OKAY!” Lucy screamed running into the room and destroying the moment. 

“Wow, doll face. Our girl has your timing.” He laughed loudly, separating himself from Harley and swept Lucy up into his arms, “Let’s go have some family fun.”


	6. Chapter Six

“ACE!!!” J shouted through the penthouse. 

The blue haired girl of sixteen popped up from the warm nest of her bed, “ACE! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED! BREAKFAST IS READY!” 

She groaned loudly and rolled out of bed. She grabbed her normal black sports bra and warm black sweatpants and slid into them. 

“LUCY!” The shout shook her awake. 

“COMING!” She shouted back, running her hands through her tangle of curl on one side and short side.

She walked to the kitchen and saw Gus and Johnny at the stove as usual and her Mother sitting on the counter, her father was picking at the sausage on a plate in front of him and reading something on his laptop, “Morning pumpkin!” The Clown Queen beamed. 

“Morning mom,” she beamed. 

“Why does it take you a fucking hour to get up, Ace?” The green haired man grumbled. 

“It took me ten seconds after you shouted for me to get up and down here! Definitely not an hour!” Lucy snorted walking behind him and putting her hands on his shoulders, “Can I come tonight?” 

“No.” He responded as she extended her hand to one of the links of meat in front of him and snatched it off the plate, “No!” 

“Too late!” She giggled, sticking it into her mouth and spinning away towards the kitchen. 

Harley chuckled as Lucy came and sat next to her, “Morning Gus, Morning Johnny.” She addressed the two men.

“Hey Luce,” Johnny called over his shoulder as Gus turned around and put a plate of sausages in front of her, “Do you want Eggs?”

“Nah, not today, just protein.” The girl beamed and gulped down two. 

J put away his phone and walked over to his girls, “Harley and I will be working late tonight so no training today.” 

“Can I come?” Ace asked again. 

“No.” 

“WHY NOT?!” She whined. 

“You’re like, 12 sweetheart.” J laughed, “It’s too dangerous for you.” 

“I’m 16 dad. I can literally legally drive.” 

“You’ve been driving since you were 13...you are not sixteen!” 

“Actually she is Puddin’.” Harley pointed out. 

He looked between his girls and then Johnny and Gus, “You’re too young still, and don't you have a shift at Grin?” 

“I can dance after.” Ace smiled, “I’m late on a normal day anyways.” 

“That is true.” Harley added. 

“The answer is no babycakes.” J chuckled, “Seinfeld is on in ten minutes and I intend to watch it. Join me?” He grinned and extended an arm to Harley. 

“Of course puddin’.” She smiled.

Ace gagged on her sausage and her parents burst into fits of giggles, “Fucking God, can you two stay off of each other for more than two minutes.” 

“Two minutes? That’s a record!” Gus pointed out.

“Putting it on the scoreboard.” Johnny laughed and walked to the fridge and the whiteboard there, putting ‘2 min 10/30’ next to ‘4 min 10/19’ and ‘30 min 2/14’, “You must have been practicing.” 

Ace rolled her eyes as her parents disappeared into their room. 

“Want more Ace?” Gus asked as she shoved the last sausage into her mouth, “I’ve got another pack if you want it.”

“Nah. I’m good. I’m gonna go do some homework.” She sighed, getting up from the counter and walking back to her room, head low and shoulders slumped.

Gus watched the blue haired girl leave and tapped Johnny on his shoulder, “Think she’s okay?” 

“She’ll be fine once she has her chance,” he looked back at the pack of unopened sausages by the stove, “I’ll make her some meat and she’ll be alright.” 

“I hope so.” Gus nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna start postin when I have it written.   
> I am not reliable.   
> Neither are the characters. 
> 
> AMFOM


	7. Chapter Seven

The music pounded through the room as Ace danced.

The Grin and Bare it was The Joker’s best club. The one she always danced at because everyone who came here knew who her parents were and what would happen to them if they so much as touched her. 

It was safe. Her dad even called it the ‘Safe House’. 

And everyone loved her. 

She was beautiful and sexy and the only other person who could ever dance better was her mother herself. 

After an hour and a half of straight dancing she was exhausted. She smiled and blew kisses at the people who were mostly drunk off their asses and waved bye before retreating backstage. 

 

“Well Well, looks like the King and Queen left their Princess all alone.” Rubes sneered as Ace sat down in her chair and began braiding her hair.

“Fuck off, Ruby. Just because you’re jealous of my mom for taking your place as my dad’s muse, doesn’t mean you have to bitch about it all the time,“ Ruby was silent as she glared at Ace, “It’s not our fault you can’t dance worth shit anymore.” 

Suddenly there was a knife on her throat and Ruby was clutching her, “There’s no one to protect you little girl.” She laughed, “I can do what I want to you.” 

“You don’t want to-ughk,” Ace spluttered as Ruby tightened her grip, “You don’t want to do this.” 

“Oh I really think I do.” She whispered pressing the knife into the smaller woman’s throat.

Just then the door opened and Jules stepped through, “Hey Ace- What the Hell is going on?!” 

“Get out Jules. NOW!” Ruby ordered, Jules didn’t ask twice and left. 

“Ruby-”

“Shut up! You blue haired freak!” Ruby loosened a millimeter and Ace took the chance.

She growled and threw the red haired woman off of her. Ruby flew back and Ace turned, “I AM NOT A FREAK!” and she tackled her. Everything went red as she threw kick after punch, throwing Ruby around the room like she was nothing. When she got control of herself again she was straddling the dead corpse of Ruby Selien. 

“ACE!” The door opened as she looked up, There stood her father staring at her with fire glowing in his eyes and a scowl on his lips. The scowl became a smile as he looked at the scene before him. 

His little girl with blood staining her face, a corpse beneath her, her wide eyes full of joy underneath the awe at what she had done. 

Ruby’s brains and blood staining the carpet. She was ready. His little girl was 

“I think, pumpkin.” He grinned, “You are ready to join the Family Business.”


	8. Chapter Eight

The Central Crime syndicate had been giving The Joker and his gang quite a bit of trouble for the past month. And Mr. J was not one to be trifled with. So, of course, he did what any self respecting Mob Boss would do. 

He arranged a meeting. 

So there they were, Mr. J, Harley and Ace, standing in an old alleyway waiting for the CCS to show their faces. 

“What do we do if they don't show up?” The younger of the three asked, working on her most recent card tricks. 

“Well, Ace, we blow ‘em sky high!” The green haired crime lord smiled. 

“I think we should do that anyways, Puddin’.” Harley Quinn giggled. 

“In good time, Doll.” 

“I'm bored. Is this what all meets are like?” Ace whined as she slid the cards into their holster on her hip. 

“Be patient, Ace. Angelo is trying to be dramatic.” He put a hand on the girl's shoulder, “You’ll get to prove yourself, don't worry.” 

“Yeah yeah…” She sighed, “I just want to get out of these heels.” 

Harley laughed, “She IS my little girl!” 

“I’m starting to think that the two of you are going to gang up on me in the near future.” 

“Don't get on our bad side. Simple solution.” Ace looked up at the green haired man and smiled sweetly. 

Had it been anyone else, they would have been thoroughly killed. But The Clown King of Crime had a soft spot for his Ace. The worst he had ever done to her was flick her to tease her or lightly smack her hand away from something, usually alcohol. 

She pulled her cards back out and shuffled them, she was getting good at magic tricks, and seemed to have special affinity with cards. Must be in the Name. The Joker thought. 

A car pulled up.

It was black with tinted windows. The Sign of the CCS on a vinyl sticker on the passenger window. 

“That’s a stupid move.” Ace whispered. 

“Angelo is an attention whore. And now,” J giggled, “he’s going to pay for it.”


	9. Chapter Nine

The two men who came out of the car first were massive. 

Even Gus looked small next to them, and he was the bulkiest guy in the Joker’s posse. 

Ace gulped. If that was what the men looked like, she wondered how ripped the boss would be.

As the man stepped out however, she had to hold back a laugh. He was...a twig. He had a thin face to go with his slight frame and ill fitting clothes. He had a sharp nose and beady eyes. 

He almost looked like a stretched out version of penguin. Minus the slicked back hair. 

“Joker!” He exclaimed with a faux happy voice. 

“Angie.” The clown responded less cheerfully. 

“Why the long face J? Most people say you enjoy making people smile!” 

“I don't smile when assholes try to get the jump on me.” He hissed and Angelo seemed to shrink a bit. 

“Now J, you're not going to take that little raid as anything other than Business right?” 

The green haired clown looked at his girls and chuffed, “Ace, dearest, why don't you tell Mr. Angelo what happens to people who play with my things.” 

“We dismember them bit by bit until their nothing but a pile of bloody bones in a back ally.” The azure haired girl responded flippantly, extracting her cards and flipping through them. 

Angelo stepped back behind his men, “What are you going to do about it clown boy.” His tone became deep and gruff. 

“I’m going to play my cards right.” He grinned, “Ace!” 

The blue haired girl got up and put the cards away again, “Yes daddy?” 

“I want you to teach Angelo here what business means to us.”

“Okay.” She grinned and skipped forward, “Who wants to get fucked up first?” 

Angelo raised an eyebrow, “Really?” 

“Don't underestimate my blue baby, she’s much more of a threat than she looks to be.” J chuckled, remembering Ruby. 

“Ken, Marcos, show her what she’s up against.” Angelo waved a hand dismissively and his two gorillas stepped forward. 

Ace had to admit she was a tiny bit nervous. There she was a slim 5’ 3”. Her dad wouldn't let her go against these guys on her own, would he. 

She looked over at her father just to make sure he had her back. And he was making out with her mom. 

Fuck

She sighed, rolled her neck, and pulled out her knife. 

One of the guys chuckled “Whatcha gonna do little girl?” 

“Little?” Ace squinted at the man. 

“Oh shit. He said the word.” J chuckled. 

“He's dead now.” Harley sighed. 

“Did you call me little?” Ace was glaring at the man. 

“Yeah! I did! ‘Cause that’s what you are!” 

There was an almost tangible silence as Ace seethed, “I. Am. Not. Little.” 

The two looked at each other and laughed, a split second later Ace was leaping on top of the man so her legs were around his neck. In one fluid motion and a sharp snap, broke his neck. She leapt off as she fell and landed crouched like a cat. 

“KEN!” Marcos shouted in terror. He looked from his friends crumpled body and then at the grinning blue haired girl, “Why you little Bitch!” He lunged at her and she sprung out of the way pulling a razor card from her deck and throwing it at the other man. It spun through the air and Marcos screamed in agony, his hand flying to his ear. 

The severed body part flew to Angelo’s feet as Ace laughed, she strode over to the crying man and pulled her knife out again, “Say sorry!” 

“No!” Marcos shouted through his tears. 

Ace straddled his back, grabbed a handful of his dark hair and pulled so his neck was exposed. She lowered her blade so it brushed across the skin, “Say. You're. Sorry.” 

“I’m-I’m sorry!” He choked out. 

“Good. I forgive you.” Ace smiled. 

“So...you’ll let me g-go?” 

“Fuck no.” she smiled and with a flick of the wrist she slit the man's throat. He feel to the ground gurgling pitifully and Ace laughed. She was coated in blood, a knife in her hand, two bodies around her, and her father beaming at her with pride. 

There was a moment of silence before her father started clapping, “That was amazing, princess!” 

“Thanks Dad.” She beamed wiping her knife on Marcos’ shirt. 

“Any comments Angie?” The Clown King smiled. 

“N-no Joker.” He stuttered as Ace skipped to her parents side and Harley hugged her. 

“And we won't have anymore problems?” 

“O-o-of course not.” 

“Good! Come along girls, let’s have some more fun.” And the trio sauntered down the ally past Ace’s first masterpiece and Angelo to the plum purple Lambo that was J’s current favorite car. 

Ace sprawled across the back seat pulled out her cards and looked them through, “Hey dad?” 

“Yes, Pumpkin Pie?” 

“I’m gonna need a new Ace of Spades.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think so far? :3   
> If you have any criticism, encouragement, or even just want to chat, leave a comment!   
> Don't forget Kudos!   
> And I'll be back with Chapter 10 soon!   
> Love you all,
> 
> AMFOM 
> 
> Song for this chapter: One Woman Army, Porcelain Black


	10. Chapter Ten

The alarms of the makeup salon was blaring as Ace and Harley charged out, loaded up with pounds of makeup, “THAT STUPID STORE CLERK!” The elder girl shouted after them. 

“To be fair we did hold him hostage for three hundred dollars worth of makeup for selfish means and shot the security guard,” Ace huffed. 

“He said we were freaks. He had it commin’!” Harley laughed. 

“GIRLS! GET IN!” J’s voice shouted from the side of the road where the guys were stuffing cash bags into the back of the truck. 

The paid chucked their bags ahead of them and raced towards the now packed van, “Double roll leap!” Harley shouted and the two spring forward twisting in the air and springing into the car, landing in a crouch as J slammed the doors and the van took off. 

“That was fun!” Ace laughed as her parents joined in. 

“Nothing like the rush of Chaos.” Her father agreed. 

Suddenly there was a loud Bang and a weight feel on the roof or the van, “JOKER!” A deep voice growled. 

“Ah! Batsy’s here” you could practically feel his excitement, “Now we can have some real fun!” 

“JOKER! GIVE IT UP!” 

“Johnny boy stop the car!” 

Johnny slammed on the breaks and a heavy thing thudded on top of the van, “Open it up Joker!” A younger voice shouted. 

“Oh great. Bat-brat is here too.” J grumbled. 

“Now Acie has a playmate!” Harley smiled, gripping her bat. 

There was a pounding on the door and J pulled out his knife, “Let’s play then.” 

With a kick J opened the door throwing the boy wonder backwards, “BATSY! YOU FINALLY SHOWED UP!” 

The Dark Knight was crouched nearby his sidekick, “Joker.” 

“And family!” 

“That’s what you call the freak shows that you’ve twisted to follow you.” 

J tutted, “Don't put ideas in my head batty.” 

Ace climbed out after her mother, “I’m not twisted, I’m adopted.” 

“I’m just in love!” 

“Give back what you took and I’ll take you all to Arkham, nice and easy.” The modulated voice grumbled as Robin got back to his feet. 

“Hmmmm...tempting...what do you think baby?” J asked Harley. 

“I don't feel like going back just yet puddin’.” She smiled. 

“Well then, Harley knows best. Guess we’ve gotta get away, Ace! You’re up!” 

The azure haired teen laughed and pulled out two cards, “Hell Yes!” 

“Robin.” Batman ordered, “You take Ace and I’ll handle Joker and Harley.” 

“Kay, Boss!” The kid nodded and pulled out a short metal stick that expanded into a bo-staff. 

“Shit.” Ace huffed as Robin leapt at her. She had found her nemesis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Loves!!   
> Sorry about the long wait for an update! And sorry about the short chapter. 
> 
> My last musical of highschool closed yesterday #senioryear ;D :'( 
> 
> It was very hard to have the curtain close and not breakdown in tears, but whatever. 
> 
> Anyways, now that that's over I should have more time to write (knock on wood) 
> 
> So yeah! 
> 
> ROBIN AND ACE!   
> NEMCIES FOREVER! 
> 
> Lots of Love,  
>  AMFOM


	11. Chapter Eleven

The first blow landed solidly on her forearms as she blocked it there was a solid ‘Thwap’ as Ace blocked it with her forearm. “OW!” Ace shouted grabbing the staff with her right hand and twisted around it bringing it with her, leaving Robin defenseless. 

“ATTA GIRL ACIE!” Harley cheered from somewhere on the edge of Ace’s attention. 

Ace smiled and spun the pole in her hand, “Let’s dance, Bird Brain.” 

“Okay!” The boy wonder smiled and flew at Ace, aiming to kick her in the gut. 

Before the blow could land however, she spun out of the way and the boy wonder stumbled to the asphalt, “Catch me if you can Bird Boy!” Ace grinned before sprinting down an ally. 

Robin growled and pulled out his second bo staff, chasing after. 

Gunshots from Joker and the sounds of the three fighting were hovering on Ace’s mind while she dodged blow for blow, kick for kick with Robin. 

He twirled his bo staff quickly throwing her own to the side of the ally and brought it down on her left shoulder, “FUCK!” She cursed before falling to the ground, “YOU DISLOCATED MY ARM!” She hissed leaning against the ally wall. 

“Oh shit! Sorry!” He apologized and then blinked, “Wait. Why am I apologizing to you? You're a no good criminal.” 

“No good? I'm one of the best in the Business Boy Wonder! You’re a second rate sidekick.” She spat sliding down to crouch. 

His face feel behind the stupid mask that covered around his eyes, “I know.” 

Ace looked at him with a confused expression, he was actually upset...and she didn't like the way it made her feel with the sadness in those crystal blue eyes, “Hey, I was just bantering, You fight...good.” She stuttered, “If it helps.” 

He perked up, “Really?” 

“Yeah, actually.” Ace smiled rubbing her arm, “You're the only person to land a blow on me for a year and a half.” 

“Wait...really? But, you're a girl.” 

Ace scowled and socked him in the arm, “Ow!” 

“Yeah! You bet ‘Ow’!” 

Robin smirked and they sat there in silence for a second, the sounds of their battling elders in the background. 

“I’m sorry I dislocated your arm,” He apologized. 

“ACE LET’S GO!” J’s voice called from the distance. 

“I’m sorry for the black eye you're gonna have tomorrow,” Ace laughed and then punched him in the eye before performing a one armed back handspring. And reeling down the alley, leaving a stunned Robin behind. 

Her parents had managed to overwhelm the Bat, who was hunched against a wall panting, J was already in the van again and Harley was climbing in after him 

“You’re little canary’s down there, you might want to check on him!” Ace shouted before leaping into the van and the three of them escaped into the night. 

Ace smiled as she held her arm, “What’s wrong dear?” Harley asked when she saw it. 

“Robin-Bird Breath dislocated my arm,” she shrugged. 

“Lemmie see it.” J motioned for her to come over. She obeyed and J looked it over for a minute before viciously snapping it back into place with a loud CRACK

“FUUUUck!” Ace howlled. 

“Sorry.” J smiled, “Now Harleybear, give Daddy some lovin’,” he purred and Harley squealed happily leaping J’s arms and they began a very heated make out session. 

Ace sighed and sat back down, massaging her shoulder and thinking about a certain boy wonder with Sky Blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. 
> 
> Sorry about the long wait, I've been kinda in a slump... :/ 
> 
> Plus I kinda got side tracked by Hamilton because Hamilton. 
> 
> BUT I'M BACK!  
> AND ACE IS BACK! 
> 
> AND SHE'S AS KICK ASS AS EVER!!!!!! 
> 
> Love you all,  
> Review, Kudos and Bookmarks make my Life :3
> 
> AMFOM


End file.
